LE grand frère
by hp-drago
Summary: Emmett le grand frère d'Hermione arrive à Poudlard pour faire sa 7ème année. Grand frère TRES protecteur, petite sœur indépendante et dévergondée, un meilleur ami à Serpentard. Emmett essaye de caser sa sœur avec son meilleur ami Drago.


**Info sur la fic : ****Dumbledore n'est pas mort, Voldemort non plus. C'est la guerre. Rating M pour le language et pour quelques Lemons.**

**Plusieurs PDV : **_**Hermione en italique**_**, LE grand frère Emmett en Gras **et une personne mystère en souligné !

Pas de vampire dans ma fiction, même si le grand frère s'appelle Emmett et qu'il lui ressemble.

**Résumé : ****Le frère d'Hermione arrive à Poudlard pour refaire sa dernière année, du coup en même temps que sa petite sœur, lui étant l'ainée d'un an. Il n'avait pas pu faire son ultime année étant donner qu'il était parti en mission vu qu'il est auror et membre de l'ordre du phénix.**

**Hermione est ravi de voir son frère ; ils sont très proche ; mais lui Est-ce que l'on peut appeler un frère protecteur, TRES protecteur.**

**Il n'est d'ailleurs pas d'accord de voir sa petite sœur sortir avec tout un tas de mecs, il veut la voir avec son ami Drago Malfoy mais comme tout le monde sait, ils se détestent. La logique veut qu'elle refuse, ce qu'elle fait. va-t-elle finir par céder à son frère trop protecteur ?**

**MYSTERE**

**Prologue ; jeunesse**

« Oh ! Mais ou ils se sont encore cachés ! » peste Madame Granger

« Tu es allés voir dans le jardin sous l'arbuste ? » propose son mari

« Oh mon dieu !…. Ahhhh Vous êtes là ! Bande de petit monstre ! »

_Du haut de mes 4 ans et lui de ses 5 ans, nous lui sourions de toutes nos dents avant de repartir dans notre petit jeu avec la terre et les feuilles._

Si jeunes, si inséparables !

« Tu embêtes pas ma sœur ! » râle Emmett

« Oh la, lâche la ta précieuse sœur ! Elle n'est pas en sucre ! » dit le type

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » s'énerve Emmett

« Tu ne seras pas toujours derrière elle à la protéger ! »

« Pas sur ! » Emmett lui met son point dans la figure

_Et c'est reparti, mon frère se bat encore, et moi je le rejoins, on ne touche pas à mon frère !_

« NON MAIS VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE VOUS BATTRE ! Ca fait deux fois ce mois ci ! Vous avez huit et neuf ans ! Il va falloir vous calmer ! » crie mère énervée

« Fallait pas embêter Hermione ! »

« Fallait pas toucher à Emmett ! »

« Les enfants à table ! Emmett ! Laisse respirer ta sœur ! » demande mère

« Je ne fais que la chatouiller ! Il faut bien fêter son entrée à Poudlard ! »

« Je suis toute décoiffée ! » dit Hermione

« Tu n'es jamais coiffée ! » rit Emmett

_J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, vexée je croise les bras et boude. Mon grand frère adoré vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur la joue._

« Tu sais que je t'aime ma tite Mione. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Vous êtes trop mignon ! » dit mère émue

« Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Le seul qui compte. »

« A table ! » dit mère émue

« On arrive ! » crient Hermione et Emmett

_On s'assoie à coté. _

_Pendant le repas. Mère nous sert le plat de résistance._

« J'aime pas les brocolis ! » dirent en cœur Hermione et Emmett

_Mère soupire, nous on rigole._

« Mangez ! » ordonne mère

« Oui chef ! »

_Mère nous envoie un regard soupçonneux, juste un regard entre mon frère et moi, on envoie tous nos brocolis sur notre pauvre mère. On s'enfuit dans la chambre de mon frère._

« Salles gosses ! » dit mère amusée

_On s'allonge sur son lit, toujours entrain de rigoler, et essoufflés. _

« On s'écrira ? » demande Hermione

« Oui. »

« Toutes les semaines ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai peur. »

« Mais non ! Tout ira bien ! Tu es la meilleure, que ce soit chez les Moldus ou chez les sorciers ! Crois moi ! Tu es brillante. » Emmett la prend dans ses bras

« Comme toi ! » dit Hermione fière

_On se sourit. Je me blotti dans les bras de mon frère, quand j'ai besoin de réconfort, ou même si je vais bien, j'adore sentir la présence de mon frère, ca me calme instantanément._

« Tu es tout pour moi, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans savoir ce que tu deviens. » dit Hermione

« Tu seras toujours ce que je fais, rien ne nous séparera. Toi et moi c'est comme les deux doigts de la main. »

_Je ferme les yeux et m'endort dans la même chambre que mon frère. Ca nous arrive souvent. _

**A suivre …**

**0o0**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui sera par la suite aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé.

Par contre on oublie pas qu'il est toujours en cours de construction !

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/le-grand-frere . html (sans les espaces et parenthèses)

**BONNE LECTURE**


End file.
